What Used To Be
by Tainted Halo
Summary: While the building is in collapse Ken make a startleing confession before everything goes black... Omi is lost trying to find his fellow Weiss members Particularly a soccer player Shounen Ai (OmiXKen) CHP 7!
1. Chapter One

A/N: After watching the ending of Weiss, I just had to write this. ^_~ I couldn't help it. XD Reviews make my day by the way... ^_~ And I don't own it either. I do however own Cherry. As well as my DVDs  
  
Chapter One  
  
I was caught rather off guard when he grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the direction of the exit. "Ken? We can't just le-" His cold glare cut me off. "If they have any sense, they'll be right behind us." He retorted his pace quickening rapidly to a run I was forced to attempt to copy. Not that I could even compare. Ken was a star athlete... I half ran half stumbled along as he pulled me along with him, his grip fierce, as we dodged the rumble, which was falling from every direction.  
  
"Omi, I'm not going to let you die..." He hissed, when my pace slackened slightly. His dark blue eyes were alight with determination, and the goal, he seemed to have acquired: Getting me out of there.  
  
His face suddenly turned serious as we ran onwards, the faint echo of Aya and Yoji's footsteps barely audible any more. "Omi, if I die..." I cut him off, eyes wide, "Ken-kun! Don't say things like that!" Ken couldn't die... First Ouka and now Ken? Not on my life.  
"If I die.... I want you to know I love you..." He said, not meeting my eyes as he pulled me forward, into a pace, I could not possibly run at.  
  
And that was the last thing I saw, as my vision became veiled... That and the distant echo of Ken's words. "I love you..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been four years since the building blew up. Four years of looking for Weiss. Apparently, I washed up on the beach, in a coma, which lasted for just a little under a year. A woman, who couldn't have been more than twenty seven, took me in. Cherry was extremely kind... Kind of like Manx except a lot less formal than the Kritiker agent had been.   
  
I found Aya, when I went back to the shop to get my things... He still works there with Sakura and his sister, and I'm pretty sure, he's going by Ran again. He seems a lot happier, now, with both of the people he loves back in his life. I haven't heard from Youji, but knowing him, he's probably in some casino with a lot of girls. Ken.. I haven't been able to track him down, but I'm positive he's alive. I'd like to think a part of me would just know if anything happened to him... After a rather large amount of hacking, I'd discovered that another person was found on the beach alive. Current whereabouts however where unknown...   
  
Four years was a long time to think about my final moments with the star soccer player... To over analyze every single moment... It was a wonder, I was even still sane. Cherry thought I was just a bit obsessive and she often teased me about my ongoing search for Ken. I'm not sure that she knows the real reasons behind my search, as I'd never discussed with her... But I had told her about Weiss... I mean I felt like I owed it to her, after all the medical bills, I'd racked up during my concussion and coma.   
  
I sighed glancing at the little digital clock, on my nightstand, before quickly logging offline. I had work in half an hour... And Cherry wouldn't be home until seven, so.. I'd be walking today. Not that it was that far of a walk. Only a few blocks to the computer store, where I worked, so it didn't take me long to get there and check in before I took over the register. It was empty as usual, for Thursday midday's. The occasional customer came in but not to many... And that's why I didn't notice the boy until he cleared his through. "Uhmm..."   
  
I looked up, blue meeting blue in a striking clash... Same brown hair, just a tad longer, same dark blue eyes, slightly tanned skin.. Extremely well built body from those hours of soccer training... Same sheepish look that Ken would have about being in the computer shop... There was no doubt in my mind that this was indeed Ken. "Ken-kun?" 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: What Used To Be  
By: Tainted Halo  
A/N: ^_^ Thanks soo much for your reviews! ^_^ They make me work faster.. ::WinkWink::  
  
Chapter Two  
  
He blinked in confusion. "Uhm... Do I know you?" He asked curiously, obviously not getting why I was calling out his name. But... It had to be Ken... "Sorry," He added quickly, looking rather sheepish, as I stared rather openly at the boy. That charming smile, was Ken's smile... A smile I knew rather well, and often felt myself dwelling on.   
  
"Uhm..." I couldn't even get a conscious sentence out. "Ken-kun? Don't you remember me? It's Omi?" I said, before Ken smiled softly, almost sadly. "Maybe I did... I really don't know. You see I had an accident a few years back. I washed up, on the beach a few hours away from here... I haven't been able to remember anything since... Sorry." And he really did look it. However, that didn't help the sinking feeling that had begun to wash over me. As realization sunk in, I felt, as if my entire world was shattering. Ken-kun...   
  
But I smiled, pulling on my usual cheerful façade, "Oh... Yeah. I was there... Wanna do something sometime, and I could maybe... Tell you about it?" I suggested meekly, trying to convince him, I wasn't completely crushed. And surprisingly enough it seemed to work.  
  
"Sure! How about tonight, at the restraunt by the pier? When do you get off work?" He smiled brightly, obviously rather thrilled to have found someone who knew the real him...   
  
"Kay! I get off around four..." I said making an annoyed face, causing the brunette to chuckle. "I'll see you at four then..." He said before paying for the Internet hook up he'd wanted in the first place. Only after Ken had paid and we'd said our goodbyes did it fully hit me. I couldn't tell him anything. Not after, he'd managed to forget his life as a murderer. How could I? I mean, some of the faces of the people who died haunted me... If it were one thing, I wanted for Ken it was his happiness... And he was oblivious to his blood stained hands... I couldn't do that to him... Rip his blissful content life from him? He didn't need to know...   
  
I sighed; my mind made up, as the day drifted on rather slowly, I was left with my thoughts... Thoughts mostly revolving around Ken. That and convincing myself that I would not burst into tears... Luckily, I had only about three customers, until the end of my shift, when I left the electronic store. The restaurant wasn't very far away which was lucky for me, because I didn't have my bike... So, I got there within ten minutes.   
  
The restaurant had always been one of my favorites since I'd first been taken there by Cherry who had insisted I see life after being in a coma for so long. It was stunning, and looked like an old Victorian house, with a balcony, which overlooked the water... It was so perfect, and I'd often daydreamed about coming to dinner with Ken here... Ironically enough it seemed I was doing exactly that in a sense.  
  
Surprisingly enough Ken was already there seated by the rim of the balcony, his silhouette illuminated by the swirling colors of the setting sun. I would have been content to gaze at him forever, noticing the simple features, like the wind which was slightly ruffling his chestnut colored hair, and the way he nervously toyed with his napkin...   
  
However, he must have felt my gaze upon him because he looked up, and waved me over to the seat across from him. "Heya," I said flashing him a smile, as I took a seat. "Hey... So... What was I like? How did you know me...?" He smiled, to eager for his own good. 'Oh... I dunno we went and killed people together. But don't worry it was for a good cause. Oh, and before you got amnesia you said you loved me.' Yeah that would go over nice, eh?   
  
Luckily, the waitress came along and asked us for our orders, so I was spared answering for a few moments while we ordered our drinks. I skimmed the menu nervously, finally coming up with something reasonable to say. "Well... You Yohji, Aya and myself worked in a local flower shop..." I said chuckling at the look that crossed Ken's face. "But once you were a J-League soccer player..."   
  
"Uhm... What about this accident? What happened?" He asked after a few moments of awkward silence.   
I looked away, finding it extremely to difficult to lie to someone I cared so deeply about. "We...er... Were all in the building, a few miles into the ocean on an island of sorts. And it exploded..." Well it was the truth in a way right? Just minus a few extremely important details, like we were in there in the first place.  
  
"Oh... Are they all alright?" He asked, his sapphire eyes growing concerned.  
"Yup. Aya remembers, and I haven't exactly talked to Yohji yet but Aya said he saw him a few weeks after the accident... You were the one I was most concerned about finding..." I added the last part a bit sheepishly. "But anyways, how have you been managing? Do you work?" I tried to keep up my usual cheerful manner, but I was finding it increasingly difficult...   
  
"Oh... I guess I'm the only one who has amnesia, eh? I'm doing alright... I actually work here... That's why I was already here when you got here..."   
  
"Ohh, it must be wonderful working here... It's beautiful here..." I said glancing over towards the sun, which looked like it, was sinking into the ocean itself. "Yeah... It's a great-" He was cut off when the waitress came back with our food, a smirk set on her face. "Hot date, huh, Ken?" She said giggling before scurrying off back towards the kitchen. Ken looked rather flustered, "Arista!" He exclaimed.. And was it just me or did his cheeks just flush a light pink color? Probably just me. He didn't even remember me. Besides, he hadn't probably even meant it... Four years was a long time for me to analyze every second of out last moments together before I blacked out.  
  
"Sorry about her..." He said and a just shrugged it off, with my usual amused smile. We chatted about various places and topics for the rest of the evening, and it felt kind of like old times... Almost.   
  
"Hey... Could I get your number?" I swear, my face must have turned completely red. "In case I remember anything..." He added obviously noting the color my face was probably turning. I nodded, still flushing, as I scrawled my number on a napkin and handed it to Ken.  
  
After I paid, because I insisted on doing so, we left the restaurant. "You have a ride?" He asked, looking through the parking lot. I smiled sheepishly, "No... My bikes in the shop." It had been difficult enough getting my motorcycle over here, and now it's engine had blown...   
  
"I'll give you a ride, if ya like?" He offered motioning to a bike that was vaguely similar to the we'd ridden before. It reminded me of the missions were I'd had to ride with Ken, our bodies pressed together as we raced the speed limit... Times like that had been pure bliss.   
  
I should have said no, not letting my hopes soar. I'd already agreed not to tell Ken. I'd have to leave him alone... Because it one of our old enemies found one of vulnerable... Particularly Ken, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to him.... But against all of my decisions, I couldn't help but say yes.   
  
And it did feel like so many time before, we were so closely pressed together. I was almost disappointed when the ride ended and we arrived at Cherry's apartment complex. "Jeez, that felt familiar..." He said, pulling off his helmet and ruffling his hair.   
"Yeah... We've done that before..." I said laughing. "So, I'll see ya round?" I said nervously  
"Yeah..." He said, pulling his helmet on, and waving. "I'll call you." I waved back, trying not feel happy. I shouldn't have been. Because if I spent time with him... He'd get hurt.  
  
I trudged up to the apartment I split with Cherry, flopping down on my neatly made bed, almost wishing that for his own sake I hadn't found Ken...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not too much time had passed before Cherry came in a smirk on her face. "Omi's got a boyfriend." She teased, giggling. I must have turned crimson because her next statement was, "Ohh, how cute! He's blushing!" I rolled my eyes at her, "/That/ was Ken."   
  
"Ken? Ya mean your Ken, that you've been looking for?" She asked, her grin spreading. Cherry acted as if she was younger than me sometimes... "Yup... But he doesn't remember..." That made her grin shifting into a thoughtful frown. "I'm sorry, Omi-chan..." She paused, "But... it is kind of romantic don't you think?" she commented absentmindedly. Lord, the girl was good at assumptions. "How would you know if I even liked Ken?" I demanded, flushing for the millionth time today.   
  
"Well, he's the only one you've been looking so desperately... Besides you talk in your sleep." 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: ^_^ Thank you so much for your reviews! ^_^ ::Glomps everyone who reviewed and showers them in sugar:: XD ^_^  
  
What Used To Be  
  
Chapter Three  
  
It was about eleven when I woke to the annoying jingle of the phone, ringing loudly in my ears. "Mhmm..." I yawned sleepily before quickly fumbling with the phone, "Hello?"   
  
"Omi...? It's me Ken... Were you asleep? Sorry if I woke you up... But... I had this dream last night. And you were hurt... We were fighting these people or something..." He said rapidly, obviously extremely excited about remembering something, even if it was from a dream. "And we killed them... But you got hurt..." His voice trailed off, and I could feel my breath stop. I did this. I should have just left him alone. And now he was remembering... "Were we... Murderers?"  
  
I couldn't lie to him...I loved him... And I wanted him to remember more than anything... But I'd rather his happiness than mine... "Uhm... Ken-kun. Don't try and remember. Some things are better left alone." Or so Manx said... Something I hadn't believed until now.  
  
"But Omi! I want to know who I was..." He said, his tone confused. "No Ken, you don't. Believe me, some things are better left forgotten. I know from experience...Bye, Ken-kun," I whispered, clicking off the phone. God, that had hurt. My heart ached, as the crystalline tears overwhelmed me, and I couldn't keep it back any longer. I burst into sobs, as I fell back into my bed. "Ken... I'm sorry... So sorry..." I whispered, through the sobs, as I curled up into my own protective ball.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I didn't even remember when I fell asleep, but I slept for most of the day, but even when I woke my face was still damp with the tears I'd shed in the morning... I brushed them away, as this mornings conversation with Ken drifted back. "I'm not going to cry..." I mumbled sitting up, and running a hand through my hair.   
  
I sighed, pulling myself out of bed, and wondering if my employer had noticed my absence today. But at the moment, I was beyond caring, even if I lost my job. As I glanced in the mirror, it was pretty obvious I had cried through my sleep. My face had tear stains still and was red from rubbing them away. My hair was a mess... I looked awful...   
  
"Omi-kun?" A voice called, as Cherry knocked on the door. "You didn't show up for work today, I heard.. Are you feeling alright?" She asked, her tone concerned. Why try and lie about it anymore? I'd tried to be happy for long enough. I was not up to pretending I was fine.   
  
"No." I said softly. "I'm not alright." She sighed, "Well someone named Ken left four messages on our machine..." She said, stepping into my room. "Something happen with lover boy?" I glared at her, but didn't respond. "How about I make you some chicken noodle soup, kay?" She asked, smiling. She'd spent seven years in America and often made me American dinners, when she felt like cooking. I smiled appreciatively, "Thanks Cherry." I knew it wouldn't help but it felt nice that she was putting in the effort to at least try to make me feel better.   
  
She came back a few moments later a bowl of soup in her hands. "Here..." she said smiling and handing it to me. "Thanks..." I said quietly, sipping the soup. "So.. Omi, are you can tell me what's wrong now?" She asked, smiling at me as she sat down on the bed and motioned for me to do the same.   
  
"I couldn't let Ken remember..." I said trying to keep my voice even, as I spoke. Cherry blinked, whatever she had been expecting it obviously wasn't that. "Why didja do that?!" She asked, giving me a look, as if to say 'You're sooo nuts.'   
  
"Because... I love him. I don't want him to get hurt. It would be painful for him to remember... He'd be happier not knowing, he killed people..."   
  
Cherry smiled, "God, you're so damn naïve Omi... Would you want to forget?" I shook my head slowly. "Then what the hell makes you think Ken would?!" She demanded, rolling her eyes at me.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't... But wouldn't it be better this way?" I countered, sighing.   
Cherry sighed. "You're so hopeless... You know as well as me what you're doing is unfair to both you and Ken... So right this second you're getting dressed and going to meet him, got it?" She said, giving me a playful shove, "Don't forget to clean yourself up too. You look awful," she winked before closing the door behind her.   
  
I washed my face with warm water and brushed my hair, trying to look at least a bit more presentable, before changing into a pair of khaki shorts and a green tank top. At least I didn't look like I'd been crying for hours, anymore I thought as I exited the bathroom. "You can borrow my car..." She called tossing the keys at me. "Be a good boy though and be back my ten." She said chuckling. I rolled my eyes at her, "See ya." Cherry drove a black corvette... I rarely rode in cars though, so this wasn't going to be the most enjoyable experience. I preferred the open aired motorcycles by a long shot.  
  
In the car, even with the delays of me not really being the best driver out there, it still took lest than ten minutes to arrive at the restaurant Ken worked at. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Sorry for the delay! ^^ I've been grounded and such! ^^ Sorryyy!! But now I'm back and only a few more chapters to go! XD ^^ I also didn't know what I wanted to do with this.. I still am uncertain... But, the fic must go on!  
  
What Used To Be  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I'd dashed inside the building... And was totally not expecting what I found. Ken was sitting at one of the tables... Aya and Yohji on either side of them... "No... Oh... Crap!" I hissed under my breath as I tried to calmly walk over to the table.  
  
"Aya? Yohji? What are you doing?!" I demanded taking a seat across from Aya.   
  
"Omi, glad to see you again, ne?" Yohji said, smiling his bright flirty smile. "Finally we've found everyone..."   
  
"No you haven't. Ken-kun, doesn't remember anything..." I said, glaring at him. "Soo, therefore, you two can leave... We'll get together another time okay?!" I just wanted them to leave Ken alone.. He didn't need to know... He didn't...   
  
Aya looked over at me, his lavender eyes showing his disbelief at how strongly I'd reacted. "Omi... Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked rising from his seat. I nodded, and followed him over into the corner and out of ear shot.   
  
"He needs to know, Omi. You would want to know. Not knowing who you are... It's a scary thing you know..." He said, frowning. "If you like you don't have to be there... But it has to be done..."   
  
I sighed... Everyone kept saying that. Even Ken wanted to know... But... Could I really allow them to ruin Ken's bliss? "But, Aya! He could be so happy...Do you know how much blood is on his hands?! It's not like I don't want him to remember! But I love him so damn much-" My face turned red. "I mean... I..." I continued to stutter, my face turning as red as Aya's crimson hair.  
  
"I'm not stupid Omi," Aya said, meeting my eyes with his. He sighed, "These types of things are Yoji's style. I don't like this. But you know he loved you too, and he wouldn't want to forget that." Aya obviously didn't want to be the one talking about feelings. But seeing him look so awkward, brought a smile to my face.  
  
"But, Aya..." He shook his head.   
  
"No Omi... If you don't want to tell him fine. But it could seriously harm him if we don't. If someone close to someone we killed finds out a member of Weiss could be easily brought to their mercy... Do you really think they would let that opportunity just slip away? If Ken was murdered because he didn't know how to protect himself, how could you live with that?!" Aya frowned. "And now, you have a decision to make. Either you can tell him the truth... Or I can."   
  
There was nothing I could do now to protect Ken from the blood stained truth... I stole a glance at the ex soccer player, suddenly feeling sick. He'd probably slept wonderfully these last few weeks... Not having death hanging over his head, and constantly reminding him he was nothing more than a murder. He just a simple waiter... Nothing more. And it just seemed so wrong to tell him... It just so.. Unjust... He deserved his happiness... but obviously I was the only one who felt this way.   
  
"I... I'll tell him, Aya. But not right now. I want to tell him.. alone. Later tonight. Will you tell him to meet me back here at nine tonight?" I said, sighing a sigh of remorse. Ken... He didn't want to know. I knew he didn't. But... I'd have to trust Aya, since everyone believed my instincts were so wrong.   
  
"See you later," I mumbled to Aya, and caught his sad smile before I left the restaurant, just in time to hear Yohji give an indignant, 'He didn't even bother to say goodbye let alone hello?!' which made me smile slightly.   
  
I drove home, pondering just how I was going to say something that was so impossibly difficult to say... "Oh yeah... Ken you were a murderer. Oh, and you were like kind of in love with me... But you see, we blacked out before I could say that I love you too. And yeah... We worked in the flower shop for a cover up, because we were murderers. Nothing but common murderers." I could see that going over really well...   
  
However, I didn't have very long to think about possibly ways to start up the foreboding conversation as the phone kept ringing. I'd been trying to ignore it... But I was failing miserably as the person kept calling back repeatedly... So I finally grabbed the phone, extremely annoyed at whoever felt inclined to keep hitting that evil redial button. "Hello?" I said, my voice displaying just how annoyed I was.  
  
"Hello, Omi... You might want to look out tonight... The Kitties might lose one of their favorite little kittens... Unless you feel like stopping it." 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Sorry for the long delay yet again! *Sweatdrops and hides* I didn't know where I wanted to go with this.... Yet again.... I had some ideas, but none of them seemed to fit. Yeah. ^^ Anywho enjoy the story... Only like one or two chapters to go! Harrah for me! XD  
  
What Used To Be  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Who the hell are you?! What do you mean by that?!" I demanded into the receiver, although I quite frankly understood the words. Ken. He was venerable. This is what I'd been worried about from the beginning.   
  
"Like I said, little boy... One of the kittens needs to pay. Actually... All you damn cats should pay... But we particularly like him..." The voice snickered softly, "And he's much more fun to play with than you... But I think I'm giving out to much information. Why don't you just go there, and try and stop us? Cheap entertainment is so hard to find these days..."   
  
"Damnit, where!" I hissed more annoyed than I had been when I picked up the damn phone.   
  
"Oh, you should know where. Ta-Ta!" And the phone clicked. Disconnected. "Gods... Gods, why now?!" I hissed at no one unparticular. Certainly not to the gods. Because they didn't exist. If they had why had they let this happen?!  
  
I wasted no more time on conversations, and quickly ran out, grabbing Cherry's keys without any explanation and running to the car. I sped the entire way to the restaurant... And stopped dead when I saw it. "Oh my... Oh my god.." I stared at the blaze, my cerulean eyes wide in fear mixed with shock. I didn't even bother finding a parking place, I didn't even shut the engine off, merely scrambling out of the car as fast as I could.  
  
I glanced around at the people surrounding the blaze, looking for Ken's familiar smiling face. But it wasn't there... That girl, what was her name? Arista? Yeah... She was sobbing, attached to a young man, her face buried in his chest.   
  
"Arista! Arista, have you seen Ken? Where is he?!" I shouted my voice breaking mid sentence. Her sobbing.. No, Ken was fine. He always had been. Always would be. Right?   
  
"He... He was back... He was... Oh god, he's in there! It was... my turn... to wash the dishes... But he... I had a date... and he... he said... he'd cover... " She was sobbing hysterically, "And the firemen... They aren't here... Yet... And... Oh my god, Ken-kun!" She was reduced to wailing, the man beside her wrapping a comforting arm around the younger girl.   
  
"No..." I whispered looking up at the monstrous fire.... I took a deep breath. I was going to do the most reckless thing I'd ever done... Ever. But why did it matter? If something were to happen to Ken... What point would there be to live? It sounded anguishy, but it was true... I love him. And this was my fault. If I'd just told him then... Damnit, he'd have been on his guard... Or if I had just picked up the phone minutes earlier... Maybe it would have made a difference.  
  
Ignoring the people who were telling me to stay away, I crawled into the building, a bit startled by the heat. But what had I been expecting, for it to be cold? I sighed, pushing my way through, the fallen posts, and the flaming tables, cursing at the person on the phone... I didn't know their identity, and hadn't even been able to guess their gender... But I hated them, more than I'd ever hated anything before.  
  
I headed towards the kitchen, coughing several times due to the smoke, before I covered my mouth and nose with the cloth of my sweater. With much difficulty I pushed open the kitchen door, quickly scooping around for a very familiar figure. However I didn't see him by the sink... Or anywhere in fact... "Ken?! Keeeeen-kun!!! Are you here!" I yelled in-between coughing...   
  
The blaze was getting stronger... I sighed in frustration... Where the hell was Ken?! Arista had said was in the kitchen... Covering for her right? Damn girl just had to have a date today, huh? Leaving him to finish up... I sighed, wanting to calm down... However the fire was spreading and calm was very very far away from the level I was on. I was panicking. After checking over the kitchen once more, I left the room, coughing repeatedly... The smoke was getting thicker and the fire was spreading...   
  
I entered the dining area once again, only to find the fire had spread... It was getting worse... If either of us were to survive, I needed to find Ken-kun quickly... But where could he be hiding? The panic was spreading in me... What if it was to late? What if he was already out? I needed to find him... "Ken? Hideka! Ken, why aren't you answering me?!" I yelled in between fits of coughing. It was getting hotter... So hot in here.... This is what hell must feel like, ne?   
  
There was still not response from Ken, and my coughing was rapidly getting worse... It felt like my lungs were attempting to escape from my body... And the heat... And Ken... Ken... Ken-kun... He was here wasn't he? Arista... She'd said... so... She.. He had to be... And that's when everything went from crimson to pitch black.  
  
A/N: I really am cruel aren't I? Not only is it shorttttt, but it's cliff hanger-ish...^^; Anywho R&R if you want a speedy update! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter Six

What Used To Be  
  
Chapter Six  
  
When my eyes shot open they briefly flickered back closed, taking a few minutes to adjust to the stale white light that was shining right above me. 'Am I dead?' That was the first coherent thought to strike my brain. The light... Everyone who had a near death experience always talked about the light...   
  
But then a pair of strong arms tightened around me and I found myself barely able to breathe. 'Maybe I'm being squished to death...' I thought groggily, as I was finally released.   
  
A pair of cerulean eyes focused themselves on me... So familiar... "Ke... Ken-kun....?" I asked barely not believing it. Maybe we were both dead... I hadn't found him... He... But the embrace I had just been released from had defiantly been real. "Of course, who else do you think it is Omi?" He whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "We were... so worried about you... They said, you went in to save me..."   
  
I smiled weakly, "I did."   
  
He stared, "You idiot... Why did you do something like that? I was fine! I had just... Climbed out the window..." The brunette's face was becoming soaked with tears. "You hadn't woken up... It's been over a week, Omi!"   
  
I was surprised to see Ken crying so openly... I mean I was practically a total stranger to him now. There was no need for him to cry... "It's okay, I'm alright... Ken... Just don't cry, hm'kay?" I said, wiping away his tears with my index finger.   
  
He nodded slowly, leaning back in his chair. So beautiful. I sighed sadly, pushing those thoughts away. It was hard enough, seeing him cry, over me... Thinking about how gorgeous he was, wasn't going to help me at all.   
  
"Was everyone okay...?" I asked finally, my voice timid. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear the answer.   
  
"Yeah... Just minor injuries... The fire alarm had been pulled in time. You had the worst injuries of everyone," he said sighing, and glancing over at me. Our eyes locked, but I quickly glanced away. It made me feel to... Well, like things were normal. And they certainly weren't... They hadn't been since the moment Ken had said he'd loved me. He was the braver of the two of us, willing to tell me something like that, even though he figured we would be facing death... I hadn't been about to tell him.   
  
"How bad are mine?" I inquired, pulling the sheet off of me. My legs were covered in bandages, but when I tried to move them there was only minor pain... I quickly recovered myself, a bit embarrassed by the skimpy patient gown that was covering me... Mainly because Ken was here was I embarrassed... He so more than me it seemed by the pink hints that flared on his tanned skin.   
  
"Not as bad as I'd thought when I first saw you.... Your face and chest were fine, and the leg and back burns weren't to bad. You should be released within a couple of days," He said offering me a smile.   
  
I grinned in my usual optimistic manner-This time there was reason to. I would be fine. And Ken was fine... But then my grin faltered, and I slumped back into my pillow. God, it hurt when I thought about him being alright. It hurt so bad, because I knew he wasn't alright. Not mentally. He was missing his entire life... Not that I had been much different. We were in the same boat, except I had, had my life revealed to me in the end. Ken hadn't... I'd never thought about the similarity until now. I'd wanted to know about my childhood so bad... Was Ken the same way?   
  
A nurse bustled in flipping her long black hair over her shoulder, "Visiting hours are over," the woman said coldly as she sent Ken a glare. "And you failed to inform anyone that the patient has woken up," she added sighing.   
  
Ken looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry... I just wanted to talk to him a bit before I did... It was kind of my fault in the first place..." She rolled her eyes, "Everything's everyone's fault in here. Now get out."   
  
The former J-league player, ruffled my honey colored locks, before waving a briefly goodbye and heading out. I was alone, save for the mean nurse who didn't seem to want Ken-kun here. I didn't like her for that... Being mean to my Ken and all.   
  
Ken came to visit each day, and I avoided the subject we had been supposed to discuss the night of the fire. He seemed fine with that however, and often we just sat in a companionable silence. Aya, Yohji, as well as Cherry also came to visit me several times, but not as long nor as often as Ken did. That alone made my life a bit more bearable.   
  
It was after one of the visits I loved so much, that I got a very interesting letter.  
  
'Omi,   
  
Come to 147 South River Drive, this Saturday after you've been released. Come alone.  
  
Signed,   
  
The people you've been looking for'  
  
I blinked, confused beyond all boundaries. Who was I looking for? I reread the letter, which helped in making things click... Well kind of, but I still was pretty confused. I was guessing that it was the person I'd heard on the phone who'd set that damn trap for me, as well as Ken I was sure. Someone certainly had planned to get rid of the both us... Because, there was no way I was going to just stand there and let a building burn down with the boy I loved inside.   
  
I sighed, stuffing the note into my pockets and drifted into sleep. I was going to be released from the hospital in one more day... Then I'd go and look into this little letter I'd gotten. Someone was going to pay for trying to hurt Ken... To ruin the happiness I was so trying to give him.   
  
The next day after they'd given me several check ups I was allowed to check out, and headed home. I was greeted by Cherry who was overly energetic and excited to have me home. She was full of laughter, and had gone all out making me a wonderful and exquisite lunch. After I'd eaten more than I should have I'd excused myself, telling the excited girl I had somewhere I needed to be. She seemed a little bummed, but she merely smiled, and ushered me out making remarks about how I probably had a romantic date with Ken. How I wished she was right.   
  
A/N: ^^; Uhmm, this isn't to cliff hanger-ish! ^_^ Hee-Hee, I'm being so nice today don't you think? *Sigh* Anywho, I've been at camp... *whine* It's all hot and evil-like... If it weren't for that hell, I'd be bale to squeeze out another chapter today... You know this fic, was originally supposed to end at the restaurant with Aya and Yohji?! And then again it was supposed to end this chapter... But the fic just doesn't want to follow my guided path... O.o; My muses are playing with me! ^_^ But that's okay, because I'm really fond of the fic... ^^ And, by the way, I have no intention of killing Omi off. ^^ He's my favorite character, followed very closely by Ken. ^^ And, let alone kill him.. Do it without him getting at *least* a kiss?! No, no, I'm not that cruel. ^_^ Anyways, thank you tons for the reviews! That's what got me off my tired exhausted, tap danced out body to write this. ^^ So yeah, review. I need reviews. I live off them. Seriously. 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I've been extremely busy... ^^ I moved, I started school and life has just been really hectic... And I have a lot of projects going, all of which are getting more and more difficult to write. However, I do intend to finish the fic, as well as everything else I've written. I do believe there will only be two or so more chapters of this fic, anyways... Enjoy!  
  
What Used To Be  
  
By Tainted Halo  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
With pale knuckles clutching the furry steering wheel, as well as the note I'd received I drove along the coast, an array of emotions slipping over me and vanishing just as quickly. This directions was getting grimmer and grimmer the farther from town I drove.   
  
The houses were all run down, windows shattered as if to silence the tales of what had happened inside those walls. My destination was possibly the most forlorn of all standing at several stories of peeling weather stained paint and ivy that draped lifelessly over the remains of a balcony.   
  
I parked the car, a gloved hand reassuringly sliding over the crossbow I'd concealed inside my jacket... I desperately hoped I wouldn't be in a situation where I'd actually need it, but as the saying goes, better safe than sorry. Setting the jingling keys in my pocket, I slid out of the car, my shoes crunching against a mixture of dead grass and the gravel that had been placed there in a futile attempt to cover it up.   
  
I made my way to the door, my fist rapping against it softly... I wasn't sure whether I should just enter or await for an escort, but decided on the first option. I pushed the door open, flinching at the creak and slipped inside. It would have been difficult to see into the haze of darkness had I not been so used to missions like this... Breaking and entering was simple for Weiss.  
  
I shuffled past desks and boxes, feeling my way towards a door when light suddenly ushered over the room illuminating an all to familiar figure. Brad Crawford stood before me an amused smirk on usually coldly stoic lips. "Welcome, Bombay. We thought you'd never arrive..." He trailed off as a sinister voice echoed into my head.  
  
"//Siberian was getting so very worried... He's so anxious to see you... I guess we're just not as entertaining as kittens are...//" Shuldich laughed, and a flair of brilliantly vivid fiery locks swished by me. "Shall we bring him up?" The German asked aloud, grinning over at Crawford.   
  
"Sure... See if Nagi's done explaining... The poor dear was just so desperate for information he would have come crawling to anyone..."   
  
I could only gape, allowing the knowledge to sink in... They... They'd taken Ken? "Did you... Start the fire?!" I hissed eyes narrowed in pure contempt. They had meant to harm him... Ken who couldn't even defend himself anymore... He was innocent. Or at least had been.   
  
"Well now aren't we testy..." Shuldich commented his tone mocking. "Maybe we did, maybe we didn't... Does it really matter?" He asked, turning his hypnotic gaze on me. I looked away. I wasn't going to be manipulated like I'd seen him do to Sakura so long ago.  
  
"What did you tell Ken!?" I demanded my stance defiant though my odds were less than bad. I couldn't win against all of Schwartz. There was just no conceivable way to get out of this...   
  
"Just what he wanted to know... How he killed hundreds of people, murdered his best friend... Put many in danger... Been a part of an illegal operation..." It was Nagi's emotionless voice that rung out this time, his steely violet-gray eyes meeting mine. "It's to bad he had to hear it from us... You'd think you would have wanted to protect him." He sighed, shrugging and turning his attention to a taller figure behind him.  
  
"//Siberian thinks so too.... He understands that we're his true allies.//" Shuldich's voice once again haunted my mind, his laughter ringing out causing my hands to fly to my ears in hopes to stop the noise.   
  
"Ken?" I whispered, rushing towards him arms wrapping around his body, embracing him I was so relieved... Ken was alright... I hadn't gotten him killed...   
  
"Omi..." He whispered his voice tainted with sorrow and betrayal. "Why... Why didn't you tell me?" Ken's body was shaking, though whether with rage or distraught tears I couldn't yet tell. He pulled away from me, dark sky colored eyes brimming with crystal tears.   
  
"I didn't want something like this to happen..." I tried to say, but he wouldn't hear it. Ken was always so irrational. Maybe that was why I loved him though.   
  
"You... Nagi says... You.... Tried to keep me from remembering... Because you betrayed us... You...didn't want me to know.. Why you didn't go back to the shop with Aya and Yohji..."   
  
I blinked. What the hell was he talking about? "What did you tell him?!" I hissed, turning towards Nagi, my fists shaking. He has lied... Ken... Ken hated me.   
  
"//You didn't tell him.. You just left it up to fate... It was just like begging us to come and interfere..//" 


	8. Chapter Eight

What Used To Be  
  
A/N: ^^ Sankies to all of you who have reviewed! This update would have never gotten done without you! ^_^  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
I could feel tears wanting to spill from my yes, but I wasn't willing to give Schwartz the satisfaction of seeing my cry. "Ken-Kun... That's not true..." I whispered, a desperate panic filling my voice.   
  
"Who am I supposed to believe?" Ken asked, his voice stinging me as a verbal blow. I loved him... And he was right. I hadn't given him any reason to believe me... Hell, I probably wouldn't have believed myself if put in Ken's position... I wanted to pull him in my arms, and make him remember... Remember that he was on my side and Schwartz was the real enemy..   
  
But I didn't.   
  
I looked at Crawford, forcing my face into a nonchalant expression, "What do you want from me?" The man shrugged turning to Shuldich... Apparently they didn't want Ken to overhear his response... Twisted bastards that they were. 'How about you and the rest of your little group work for us, and I'll give Siberian back his memory?'  
  
I shook my head. I wasn't going to endanger Aya or Yohji because of my own stupidity... "I'll work for you... But not them. But you have to give him his right memories..." I said aloud, keeping my gaze firmly away from my misled teammate..   
  
"Hmm... We'll think about that. It's such a long way home, you'll stay the night won't you?" Crawford said in such a refined way that it made me sick. I knew that I didn't have an option... At least not without Ken on my side, because there was no way I could just bolt and leave him here with the enemy...   
  
Taking my silence as the yes they knew they'd receive, Shuldich motioned for me and Ken to follow him downstairs. I obeyed, knowing well enough that any struggle would only make my situation worse... Not that it could get much worse at this point.   
  
The door slammed shut and the lock clicked almost the instant we were inside the dimly lit room. It looked cold and abandoned, just one couch and a chair filling the rather spacious room. I sighed, flopping down on the couch and closing my eyes, as if, if I didn't open them this wouldn't be real. Like I'd be back home, Ken would still have some faith in me and we'd be safe...   
  
"What exactly did you mean by giving me back my rightful memories...? Didn't Nagi and Shuldich already give them back to me?" Ken asked breaking my thoughts and taking a seat next to me.   
  
"What do you think it meant?" I shot back my tone harsher than I'd intended it to be. "They're much of liars... They're using you to get back at us... And how the hell are you on a first name basis with them?!" I demanded eyes narrowed though whether it was because of how upset I was or how angry I wasn't sure.   
  
"They lied to you, Ken. We're enemies. I never betrayed Weiss. It's just a game... Just a god damn game!" I didn't care that I was halfway screaming in Ken's face nor that watery streams were making their way down my cheeks.   
  
Ken thought I was a liar... He'd believed a group of strangers over me... Believed that I was worse than scum, a traitor... I had never and would never do anything to hurt him and that had been why I'd tried so hard to keep him from the truth he so desperately wanted... It had never been for my benefit, but to save him from the nightmares that had once plagued his sleep. We were murderers and god how could anyone want to remember that life?  
  
I silenced my self reasoning that it wasn't going to help... Ken had already been enticed by Schwartz's smooth words and intoxicating lies. Even though my rampage of words had ended though, I couldn't seem to stop crying... I'd always attempted not to cry in front of anyone... I just... I was to enveloped by the thought that one people I loved above all else was thinking about me in such a horrifying way.   
  
"Omi... Don't... Don't cry anymore..." I didn't look up, and I didn't even notice he'd moved until his arms were wrapped around my waist and he's pulled me into his lap. I hadn't even noticed I'd been shaking until that moment... And it was a moment I'd yearned for since I'd first realized I loved him.... Though now it seemed tarnished because of the current state of our relationship. Or so I thought.  
  
Ken tipped my face up towards his own, his midnight blue eyes meeting mine in a piercing gaze of sorrow, regret and sympathy. He leaned down filling what little space was left between us, soft lips brushing mine in a feather light kiss that lingered on my fear stained lips. "Tell me Omi... Please.. Tell me everything..."   
  
And I did. From the moment I'd met the soccer player, to Weiss, to our quest to find Sakura and Aya's sister... How we had fought Schwartz, our bodies broken in a fight of desperation.   
  
And lastly, how Ken had dragged me away from the fight, frantically trying to save us from being destroyed along with the building... How he had confessed his love to me, and how I'd lost consciousness.. I hadn't even been able to utter the response I had so longed to give.   
  
"I didn't want you to know... You could have been happy... A murderer's life isn't worth it..." I whispered into the comfort's of shirt, which I had already semi soaked with tears, though Ken didn't seem to mind.   
  
"Omi... I don't think I could have been happy... A I knew there was something about you... A life of ignorance without the person you love... I'd rather be a killer." And this time when he kissed me, it was long and filled with a need and desire to make up for all the time we'd been apart...   
  
A/N: ^^ Yus this was uberly short... Butttt, I felt like ending it there so yeahs. ^^ Review and I might have another chapter up soon! ^.^ 


End file.
